Aloe vera (Aloe Barbadensis Miller); Synonym: Aloe Vera Tournefort ex Linne, Aloe Vulgaris Lammarck) has, since ancient times, been known as a traditional folk medicine in those regions in which this plant, belonging to the family Liliaceae, grows wild.
Used topically the gel-like plant juice has, for example, the properties of accelerating wound healing, having antibiotic action or a softening effect on the skin.
With respect to internal use, aloe vera juice has been utilized in the treatment of stomach ailments and disturbances of the gastrointestinal tract. Furthermore, there are reports of anti-inflammatory properties.
The original knowledge led thereto that aloe vera is today planted in large plantations in Central, South and parts of North America. The juice contained in the leaves is extracted on location in a very work-intensive process and subsequently concentrated under the mildest available conditions. The concentration of the content material in the freshly obtained juice lies in the region of 0.3 to about 1%. The trade recognizes fresh aloe vera fillet, aqueous concentrate, as well as spray or freeze dried product. The quality differences in commercially available product depend substantially, with respect to stability and composition upon the production technology utilized.
Aqueous concentrates or juice from the leaves are today successfully utilized for skin problems (for example burns, occasioned by the action of heat, ultraviolet, or x-rays) scratches, wounds, stomach illnesses or periodontoses. It would appear that the pharmacological action requires the totality of all the components. At present, there are intensive researches into activity of the individual components.
Since heretofore, no undesirable side effects of aloe vera juice have been noted. For several years this natural product has been offered in creams, moisturizing emulsions, suntan lotions and for internal use.
Basic difficulties are present with respect to the storability or shelf life of the aqueous plant gel. The fluid product is, despite preservatives, heat and pH unstable, oxygen sensitive and furthermore, subject to microbial attack.
The transport of fresh aloe vera juice is difficult and expensive by reason of the large fluid volume--one is utilizing 90-99% water--and the known instabilities. Furthermore, prior to production steps, it is essential that the juice be kept cool. The production methods, which include the steps of initially washing the leaves, obtaining the fillet, homogenization, cleaning the fillet, concentration and drying can, by using an improper technique, lead to changes in the content of the components and bacterial contamination of the end product.
Aloe vera powder obtained by spray or freeze drying suffers from the danger of lumping, because of a low level cross-linkability, and thus may only be redissolved in cold water with considerable difficulty. Furthermore, spray dried products are hygroscopic which, in unsuitable storage, can easily lead to stickiness. Conventional products which dissolve readily in water often have solvating agents added thereto which is undesired in cosmetics.
It is therefore the task of the present invention to provide an unpreserved, shelf stable, concentrated, solid or semi-solid form of aloe vera juice which is readily redissolved without problems and whose pharmacological and cosmetic properties are preserved unchanged in comparison to the native plant juice.